


First time

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	

[](http://imgur.com/Fex33Um)

 

So! Here I am with a new work! Today it's time of the first time of Dan. Weeeell the first with a man *^*


End file.
